Only a Prayer Away
by Lavixie
Summary: The feudal era is full of ups and downs. A fact that Kagome has learned to accept over the years. With disaster around every corner, she is learning her savior is only a prayer away, in the form of a most unwilling silver haired dog with eerily familiar golden eyes. SessxKag KagxSess MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY!
1. She Called, He Answered

New story, who dis. Just kidding! Not really. Okay I've been stuck in a tent all week and its been raining/100 degree misery, so sue me if I got a little bored and started a new fanfic. As you all know, I'm obsessed with Kagome and Sesshomaru. That shit is sooooo happening. So if you don't like those two together, continue reading, you will when I finish ;) I know this chapter might remind a lot of Solace. There are some similarities. I'm sorry in advance, but I promise, they will be two very different fanfics. In Solace, Kagome is insecure, and uses Sesshomaru as her crutch to slowly mold her into this glorious awesomely human being only some of us can ever hope to be, highlighting the realities of what true depression and anxiety can look like. This Kagome, I want her to be a little bit more independent, more of a focus of her own journey without the influence of others. Knowing my characterization, she'll still be the same Kagome you all know and love, but with a developing twist in maturity. Please bear with me as I try to create my vision into reality. It may take awhile, but we'll get there!

* * *

**Chapter 1: She Called, He Answered**

At what point do you differentiate fiction from reality? It had been years since I questioned the difference between the two. At the age of 23, I felt as if I had seen enough of the world and all the skeletons in its closet to last a life time.

I had long since given up on life going as planned. Sure, I got to spend a few years in the modern world, finishing up my schooling, being a typical high school girl. It had meant the world to my mother, and those years will forever be precious to me, even though I knew I didn't belong there.

That the place I was meant to be was far far away from the concrete jungle of Tokyo. More like 500 years far away. And why had I been so sure my place wasn't there you might ask? A boy of course.

A half demon boy with cute furry dog ears.

Remember how I said life never goes as planned? Yeah, lets just say that endeavor hadn't exactly worked out. I mean, when you look like the twin of the guy's dead lover, I guess I should have known it wouldn't be a bed of roses, but it became more than that.

The insecurity, the jealousy, the fact we argued more than we made up. Three years was a long time to be away from each other, and apparently a lot had changed. Namely me, and the things I was willing to put up with.

Our romance was snuffed out before it even had a chance to burn. We hadn't even gotten past chaste kissing. Hell, I'm pretty sure we didn't even make it into the cute honeymoon phase. Maybe Inuyasha just hadn't really known what to do after that? Or maybe there was some part of him that felt guilty about moving on from Kikyo, either way, I had decided that I was worth more than the tiny part he was willing to give me.

I wanted all or nothing.

Unfortunately, my access back to the modern world had closed, and with it, any opportunity I had to call it quits on this world.

Honestly though, this place was my home. The call of the forest. The view of the big open sky that smelled sweetly in the spring afternoon. The friends I had made over the years. I could never give this place up, not even for a broken heart.

So that left me here, a modern girl playing priestess in the feudal era, with the fading hope that maybe one day some prince out there would sweep me off my feet. Not exactly likely in this day and time. If men seemed misogynistic in the modern world, they were ten times worse here. I've seen a dog with more chivalry and brains, and I wasn't talking about Inuyasha either.

So maybe that was how I kept ending up in these messes. I had only let Rin out of my sight for a moment. I was used to her getting a little too over-zealous in her herb gathering, particularly now that a bad stomach bug was on the loose. We were low on pretty much anything due to the storms we've had the last few days, preventing us from looking for anything that might ease the symptoms.

Wanting to cover more ground, she had wandered off further down the ledge, her delighted laughter filling the air at every new flower or interesting plant she encountered. So when I heard her scream and the sounds of men, I knew today was going to be a bad day.

No…today was going to be just plain shitty.

One thing I have learned after all these years, was not to give up the element of surprise, even if my instincts screamed for me to run down there, arrows blazing. Taking a deep breath, I slowly found a good vantage point, immediately sensing Rin's distressed aura, and gravitating myself towards it.

Every step I made twisted my stomach, sweat leaving stinging hot trails down my face and neck as my heart thrummed nervously in my chest. I prayed that it was just a demon. Purifying arrows were quite useful against those, particularly the ones with big teeth.

As I finally got a glimpse of what had caused Rin to scream out, I let out a frustrated sigh. Why was it never a demon?

No, man was far more deadly…and a hell of a lot harder to kill.

There were three of them, and by the looks of it, they were not friendly, if the whole knife to Rin's throat was anything to go by.

Biting my lip nervously, I notched an arrow as quietly as I could, my senses flooding out to make sure I wouldn't have any more surprises. There was only one thing men like them wanted from a petite 16 year old girl, and it sure as hell wasn't the peppermint tea leaves floating to the ground from the basket she had dropped.

"Awww come on boss. Let me go first! You always go first." The man who spoke was definitely fitting the big body, tiny brains stereotype. He couldn't have been past his early twenties, his chestnut hair cut in choppy layers, as if he had cut it himself…badly. He was also the one holding knife up to Rin's delicate looking throat.

The "boss" was definitely the older man. Probably closer to his forties, with a head of thick messy black hair pulled into a short ponytail and tanned weathered skin, he definitely sported the bandit look. I could only guess that he was the brains behind this operation.

The final man there was the youngest of the three, probably closer to Rin's age. He had the same messy black hair as the boss, his eyes so dark they were almost black as they roamed up and down Rin's lean frame, his interest more than obvious.

"Last time I checked this ride was closed so let me go NOW!" I really needed to stop teaching Rin future lingo. How the hell had she even learned that one?

"Be patient Jingo, this one is for my son. It's his first broad. Besides, she looks a little too feisty for you to handle. Let us break her down a little and then you can give her a try." The boss's words were like oil, oozing onto your skin and spreading all over, making you feel as if you would never be clean.

I narrowed my eyes at him, making sure to hold my arrow steady. If there was one thing my adventures had taught me all this time, it was that you took out the leader first. Cut off the head, and the body would fall.

In this case, I definitely didn't feel so bad doing it either.

Another thing I had learned? Practice makes perfect. Sure, most of my targets were of the more demonic sort, but hey, an arrow through the skull was like universal no matter how you looked at it right?

With that thought, I let the arrow fly, already having another arrow sailing towards the largest of the three before the boss could scream.

I really hated killing humans. Hell, even Inuyasha was against it and he had been tormented by my kind for years. Unfortunately though, I don't have claws or super strength to turn the tide of a battle. I didn't have the power to easily defend myself against the more vile of the human race. There could be no mercy for the ruthless, as they were like a snake. Cut off the head and they just might grow another.

Take no prisoners, bitches. Either shoot to kill, or don't shoot at all.

When I had taken that final jump through the well to this era, I had never thought I would have to make such a decision. My mind had been more focused on love songs and a cute pair of dog ears.

As the two men let out their last shocked breath, I had another arrow latched for third one. Sure, he hadn't done anything…yet. Best to keep it that way. The boy turned to run, his terrified scream echoing through the trees.

Before I could let my arrow fly however, he had already been stopped in his tracks, a wet, gurgling sound leaving his lips as he stared wide eyed at the silver haired demon who had just ripped his hand through his chest, his heart still beating within bloodied clawed fingers.

Quite frankly, Sesshomaru looked bored by the whole thing, and still stupidly perfect in his flawless white and red attire and long silver tresses. I cursed myself for getting so wrapped up in focusing on the men. How had I not even sense him coming? It was as if he had appeared out of thin air.

"Priestess, a moment of your time." His tone did not sound happy. Then again, was Sesshomaru ever actually happy with me? Biting my lip nervously, I weighed my options.

Either run away and possibly face a very gruesome death, or go down to the dog demon willingly and face a possibly more quick gruesome death. Both options weren't exactly pleasant.

"Umm… sure. I'll just…you know…stand up here… and you talk…from down there." See. Meeting in the middle. I'm all about compromises!

He was next to me within a heart beat, his expression distasteful as he wicked the blood away from his claws. Because that wasn't a frightening sight at all…

"I tire of your antics woman. Explain how this happened…now." Remember how I said I would rather be dealing with a demon than those humans? That would be karma, biting me in the ass. When would I learn to shut my big, fat mouth?

"About that…" He didn't particularly look amused about my beating around the bush. Didn't the fact I had just turned their heads into shish kabobs count for anything? No?

"It wasn't Kagome's fault! Rin had seen some herbs down here and ran off without telling her. Please don't be mad Lord Sesshomaru. Rin should have known better." Yeah! What she said!

The look he was giving me however told me he didn't give a rat's ass about whose fault it was. I was the adult. I was supposed to be watching her. The fact that some dick put a knife to her throat was definitely because I obviously wasn't doing my job. End of story.

"I apologize Lord Sesshomaru. It was my fault. I had gotten distracted and didn't realize she wasn't behind me. I promise to pay better attention in the future." If I had a future…

He didn't look particularly impressed by my apology the way he narrowed his golden eyes at me, his maroon stripes appearing longer, though that might just be the afternoon forest shadows playing tricks on me.

"Priestess, I am starting to believe a gnat has a longer attention span than you appear capable of. Consider this your only warning to be more diligent with my ward in the future." A shiver ran down my spine at his words.

He was letting me off the hook… but if it happened again something told me I'd be getting a lot worse than a claw to the gut.

"I'll keep that in mind. So…how was your winter?" Not that Sesshomaru ever actually told me how his time was without his ward. Every year was the same, drop off Rin in the fall to Kaede, leave until the first blossoms of spring. They were usually gone within an hour of his arrival, most of that time spent packing Rin's things.

He had never exactly been the chatty type. In fact, I was certain he particularly disliked me just for my prior relationship with Inuyasha. How was I supposed to know better?

I took the rare moment to look at him up close, taking in his aristocratic cheekbones and the way the sun seemed create sun beams in his silver hair, giving it an almost blonde tinge. He was gorgeous. Probably the most handsome demon I had ever met, not to mention the strongest.

It made me wonder, how did a sweet child like Rin become the unlikely ward of such a being. Perhaps he had a penchant for protecting cute little weak things. Maybe she was like… a pet? The idea was beyond strange, not to mention backwards considering he was the dog in this relationship.

As expected, my question had been ignored. In fact, he was already walking away, towards the village. His meaning was clear. Move your asses, we are leaving.

Sighing, I glanced back at the dead corpses. With slumped shoulders, I sat next to them for a quiet moment to pray. They had been evil. They had wanted to do unspeakable things to a 16 year old girl, wanted to steal her smile and innocence from her.

But still… I had taken their lives. And that was an evil that would never sit well with me. Perhaps it was selfish to pray for them in the hopes it would somehow make things better, but I did it nonetheless, in the hopes they would be better people in the next life.

"Your praying is fruitless. They deserved this death. You gave them a better death than this Sesshomaru would have gifted them." I jumped at the sound of his voice, not expecting him to still be here. A quick sideways glance revealed Rin fervently trying to pick up the tea leaves she had dropped.

"Maybe they did. Maybe they didn't. Still, it wasn't right for me to be their judge and juror. They might have had families. Might have people that missed them. I took them from this world, the least I can do is pray to the gods to protect their souls for judgement."

For a moment, their was only the sound of bird songs and the toads with their cheerful chorus in the creek nearby. It was peaceful, and in someway, it made me feel slightly better that this was the last thing those bandits heard before they died. It was as Sesshomaru had said. I had given them a good death.

"You waste your prayers on such useless piles of flesh." And then he was gone, only the soft sound of his hair swishing in the wind could be heard.

Sighing in frustration, I stood, refusing to let his grouchy atmosphere get to me. Walking over towards Rin, I quickly helped her pile the rest of her herbs and tea leaves into her basket.

"Rin is sorry. Rin didn't mean to get Kagome in trouble." I couldn't resist smiling at the woman-child, taking in her heart shaped face and large almond colored eyes. She was a heart breaker. I could tell.

"I'm just relieved that you're okay Rin. You have to be more careful! Lord Sesshomaru and I can't always protect you. You need to stop being reckless or you're going to find yourself in a lot worse of a situation."

It was hard to scold her, when in all honesty it had been my fault. The woods had been quiet lately due to the cold winter, and I had grown careless. Things could have ended a lot differently.

Her soft fingers curled around mine, her body warm as she leaned into me. Over the years, we had grown close, perhaps because in a lot of ways she reminded me of my younger brother Sota. I guess she was as close to a younger sister as I was going to get.

"Rin promises, Kagome." Somehow, I doubted it. She was like me in that way, always finding trouble in the unlikeliest of places. Lord Sesshomaru had to have his hands full with this one. At least in the winter she couldn't get up to too much mischief. I could only imagine what she was like during the spring and summer.

"Alright, lets head back before Sesshomaru rethinks about letting me keep my head okay?"

Needless to say, he wasn't exactly patient when we got back. In fact, he had made Kaede so nervous, the old woman had packed for Rin. That or maybe she just wanted a chance to stare at him a bit longer. I was certain the old lady had a crush on the devilishly handsome demon.

"Be safe child. There are rumors that there is an uprising of bandits heading towards this area. Best ye stay close to Lord Sesshomaru, as they prey on beautiful young women like yourself." I couldn't help but shift with unease.

Bandits were becoming worse over the years, with the never ending wars causing villages to lose their ability to pay taxes to their warlords due to plague and poverty. Most men didn't have much of a choice but to steal. Once they got a taste for it, they became even more greedy.

Our village was smack in the middle of it, and usually during the warmer months we would get hit pretty hard. For the most part, it wasn't too big of a deal. Usually, Inuyasha kept the humans at bay.

Too bad Inuyasha and I had a bad fight early last winter, and he hadn't come back since.

It was amazing honestly, how much we fought when we weren't even a couple anymore. Then again, I guess we had always been that way. We just always seemed to find new things to fight about. This time though, I had crossed some sort of line.

Sango and Miroku had moved on as well, deciding to recreate the demon slayer village with Kohaku. It seemed as if their brood was growing every day. The last letter I received was that they were expecting their fourth child this fall.

Shippo was also away, having decided to dedicate his mind to the demon fox academy in the hopes of getting his second tail. It would hopefully happen any day now.

"What about Kagome? Won't the bandits come after her too?" I blinked at the way Rin's gaze sharpened on me, as if assessing my own bandit alluring beauty standards. Honestly, with the lack of traditional shampoo and conditioner, I was feeling a bit rough in the beauty department.

"I'll be fine Rin. Men are much more likely to avoid the women carrying the sharp pointy things." After all, there was nothing scarier than a pissed off woman with a weapon. A quick glance at Sesshomaru told me he was listening, and by the tiny smirk on his face I could tell something I had said had amused him. I narrowed my eyes.

Ass…

"I'm sure that half breed brother of mine will keep this village decently safe Rin. Don't worry over foolish things." Uh oh. Someone didn't get the memo…

"But Lord Inuyasha hasn't been here since Lord Sesshomaru dropped Rin off last winter." At this, Sesshomaru gave me his full attention, his eyes focused on my as he sought the truth from my gaze. I felt my mouth go dry. I wasn't exactly sure why it mattered that Inuyasha wasn't here, but something told me that Sesshomaru had kind of expected him to be, and the fact that he wasn't, meant big bro was not pleased.

"Is that so…" Suddenly, I was feeling a little sorry for Inuyasha. Something told me I'd be cleaning out another stomach wound in the future. A really gory one.

"Rin feels worried about leaving Kagome all alone. Can't she come with us too?" Say …what?!

"Uhhhh Rin…that's…I mean that is really nice of you and all but that is REALLY unnecessary. Like… I got this. I totally got this. 100%."

I silently cursed at how unsure I sounded. Sesshomaru only gave me a bored expression, not particularly enthused by my lack luster performance. Rin only turned to look at her lord, her face obviously exasperated.

Was it really so impossible to believe I could take care of myself? Hello! Eight years of ass kicking experience here!

"Please Lord Sesshomaru?"

"No. The priestess will remain in her village. Perhaps it will show that idiotic half brother of mine where his loyalties should lie." I bit my lip, refusing to say anything stupid. I wasn't exactly 15 anymore. And I didn't have said idiotic half demon to come to my rescue either.

"I'll see you next winter okay Rin? If you see Shippo make sure to say hi to him for me. Don't forget to write!" At this, she only nodded sadly, her expression sullen as she gave me a final hug farewell.

"If it gets bad, we'll definitely come to get you. It's a promise!" Something about her words made my stomach twist in a nauseating sense of foreboding. Things wouldn't really get that bad…right?

Weeks had passed since that encounter. With every new injured villager winding up on our doorstep, Kaede and I were at our wits end trying to keep up with it. Our first woman had been raped the day before, barely alive when she was found by her husband who had gone looking for her.

More and more were breaching past the village border, our capable men dwindling under the onslaught.

Even Kaede had become nervous, forcing me to promise her that I would keep a dagger strapped to me at all times…just in case. I kept two.

It happened at midnight, just as the watch were shifting, a loud scream was the only warning we got as it echoed through the night. I had been staying up late that night, watching over one of the children who had fallen ill the night before.

I had my bow and quiver of arrows notched and ready as screams became war cries, my hands shaking as I stared at the opening of our hut with heart pounding fright.

For a split moment, I was relieved when Kaede came bursting in, however her anguished expression took away any joy I might have felt.

"Leave child. Leave now! They are going for the women. Out the back with ye!" For a moment, I remained planted still, unsure what to do, until another scream rang out, too close for comfort.

Without a second thought, I threw my bow on my shoulder and grabbed the child I had been watching after. She was only four, her light brown hair pretty and long, framing around cute rosy cheeks.

I wouldn't let them touch a damn hair on her head.

Kaede was shoving me out the back of the hut, quietly whispering for me to hurry, to run. I wanted to beg her to come with me. That I would protect her. That she would never make it.

"This woman has lived a good life child. Do not waste yours for sentimentalities. Ye run. Don't stop. Don't ye look back." A soft sniffle from the child on my back was the only motivation I needed. And I ran. Ran with the feeling of shame in knowing that there were people dying around me, and I was selfishly running away.

Some priestess I was.

I ran towards the forest, the path well engraved in my mind that I could do it with my eyes closed. Which was great considering I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. Every shadow caused me to flinch in fright, every echoed scream made me choke back tears of my own.

I never even made it to the tree line. I wasn't sure what the man looked like that grabbed me, only his loud voice that screamed at me to stop screaming. To stop making this difficult.

I could feel Chiyo, the girl I had taken with me, tighten her arms around my neck, her frightened wails the only thing that kept me sane against the terror. The dagger I had safely hidden on my arm strap glinted in the moonlight, its sharp edge finding flesh and bone as I roared my own battle cry.

A pained grunt from the man was my only answer, before I was thrown down, his angered breath on my neck as he stomped on my wrist, forcing me to release the dagger. I bit my lip against the pain, Chiyo's screams for him to leave us alone ringing in my ears.

There was a moment where you questioned if things were fiction or reality. In my world, things were always bitter reality. Believing it fiction would only be lying to yourself, and it did no one any good.

That's why you carried two daggers instead of one.

This time, I waited. Waited for him to shuffle on top of me. Bore with it as thick fingers grabbed at my breasts, as my haori was pulled open and his mouth sucked on my nipple while his hands focused on pulling off the ties of my hakama.

This time, I pulled the dagger from the opposite sleeve, allowing my fingers to touch gently against the muscle of his back. His moan was sickening to me, but I stayed focused, slowly counting each rib, my fingers finding the spot I needed.

My dagger was in his kidney before he even had a chance to switch to the other breast, his wet gurgled gasp causing blood to spurt onto my chest.

I held the dagger in place as he floundered, his mumbles unintelligible as he died. I let out a sigh of relief. We had made it…somehow. I cooed against the child's cries in my neck, no doubt having seen everything that had just happened.

I shushed her gently. He wasn't the only man out here. We wouldn't be so lucky the next time. Sheathing my dagger, it only took a quick moment to find the one I had dropped. Eyeing the body in front of me, I grabbed the sword at his hip, not bothering to take the sheath.

With a deep breath, I decided to think more logically. The man had expected women to run to the forest. I had made it even easier taking the walking path. With that thought, I tied my hakama up my thighs, before moving into the freezing water of the rice paddy fields.

The forest would be too dangerous right now. I would wait a while longer, hidden in the foliage of the field, until things settled down.

For hours I sat in that field, wet, cold, and terrified. Listening to the screams of women and children. The cheering of men that were not our own. Those were my friends. My neighbors. And here I was…sitting like a scared little girl in a pond.

Where was the girl who had fought against Naraku? Where was the woman who had been training for years to fight demons? Who was this person sitting in this cold water, praying that no one would find her?

Wishing that Inuyasha would come and save the day.

My limbs had long since gone numb, the warmth of Chiyo's body against my back the only thing keeping me from losing it. I could feel her shivering breaths against my neck, and tried my best to awkwardly squat in the water so she would not get wet, while still being covered.

If it weren't for the fact I couldn't feel my legs, I was certain they would be on fire by now. But self-preservation mixed with the female instincts to protect were a powerful thing, and gave you strength you didn't realize you possessed.

The only thing I could do was pray. Pray that someone would come. That someone would save us. I prayed to every god I knew and even some that I didn't. The only answer I received was a distant lonely howl far, far away.

The moon was bright tonight, almost cheerful with its starlight. I tried to focus on that, to will myself to share in the calm solace it brought.

Maybe that's why when I saw it, I almost peed my pants. Golden eyes glared at me between the watery green foliage, a reflection of its dark shadow rippling in the water, only a few steps away from where I stood.

I could only sit as still as possible, my brain frozen as I tried to figure out what to do. I had been so focused on the bandits, I forgot about the other beings that went bump in the night. In my shock, I let go of the sword I held. Talk about shitty luck.

As quietly and slowly as I could, I pried Chiyo's arms from around my neck, allowing her to sink into the watery muck as I fingered the bow off my shoulder. There was only one thing that was going to protect me from this demon, and something told me it wasn't going to wait around forever for me to make my move.

Those eyes continued to stare at me as I tried to notch my arrow, but my hands were so numb and shaking, I only dropped it, the sound making a plopping noise in the water. I had apparently reached a whole new level of pathetic.

I watched those eyes flick to the sound, before finally stalking forward, revealing silver fur and long floppy ears.

It was a dog. I had almost shot a dog. A really pretty dog… Blinking at it curiously, I cocked my head. I had never seen this kind of dog before. It was a beautiful creature. Silky silvery fur that was thick and plush. Its snout was more shepherd-like in its length, but its jaw looked powerful, with large canines meant to crush things.

What really caught my attention was its tail, which was long and thick, almost absorbing the moonlight with its liquid silk-like appearance.

It didn't look like a wolf or a coyote. Definitely a dog…but there was something…otherworldly about it. Unsure, I reached out for it's aura. Definitely some sort of demon. Perhaps it was like Kirara?

Sure I had seen Sesshomaru's dog form before, but this thing, though quite big for a dog, easily the size of a great pyrenees, was definitely not THAT big.

"Um…nice doggy." The thing bared his fangs, apparently not amused. So it could understand me?

"Uh…this paddy is occupied…so… scram." It continued to ignore me, instead coming ever closer, before retrieving the arrow I had dropped with its mouth…and snapping it in half.

Maybe this was my cue to run? I remained frozen however, just staring into those golden eyes. There was something familiar about them…and yet… not. Curious, I called out.

"Inuyasha?" It was totally possible right? Stranger things have happened and he had been gone a really long time. Maybe he turned into a magical dog? The dog only snarled, as if it was insulted by such a comparison. Cocking my head, I tried again. After all, I only knew two dog demons, and he did kind of look like Sesshomaru…but smaller.

"Sesshomaru?" This time the dog bared his teeth before snapping at my face, his growls terrifying in the still of the night. I'll take that as a no…

"Um…I'm sorry. Do I know you?" I had traveled a lot in my younger years, it was totally possible I'd forgotten some other silver haired doggy. The thing shook its giant head, its thick mane sending drops of water everywhere.

Guess not. Despite it's irritation, it didn't particularly seem like the thing wanted to hurt me.

"Is there something you need? I'm kinda in a crisis here." For a moment, it only gave me a bored expression, before slowly shifting his view to the sky, staring off at the moon and stars. I stared upwards, trying to figure out what exactly it was trying to tell me. What the hell did the sky have to do with it? It was like a lightbulb went off.

"Did the gods send you here?" It seemed like a long shot. Why would the gods send a dog demon? Did fate find the joke funny? Couldn't they have brought like Inuyasha or something? The dog let out a soft snort, before eventually nodding.

I wasn't exactly sure how to feel about that. So basically somebody had sent him here, but probably wasn't a god? Honestly, I didn't know what to make of that, but I was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Whatever the reason…thank you. So…any chance you'd be willing to help me with a teeny tiny problem?" Give a girl an inch, she'll take a mile. Considering the way the silver haired demon stared at me, I knew it didn't really care much for favors. In fact, it looked like it would rather be anywhere else but cold and wet in this paddy field with me.

"My village, there are still people there I care about. Could you help me save them?" The dog only gave another snort, before turning around and walking away. Unsure what to do, I grabbed Chiyo, who had been quiet this whole time and carried her in my arms before following after the demon.

I couldn't help but notice how he seemed to give off this glow, as if he were a star himself. There was power though, but something about it was strange. Different than I had ever felt. The dog seemed to wait for me as I slowly followed, my legs stiff with the sensation of pins and needles shooting through them.

I bit back the urge to cry, to scream. The pain and frustration building inside of me becoming too much.

How ridiculous, a priestess needing to be saved by a demon. It felt obnoxious. As if I was 15 years old without a clue all over again. Most of all, I felt useless. After a moment, I realized we were headed back to the village.

Not watching where I was going, I almost tripped over something…or rather…someone. By the looks of it, it had been…mauled. A glance at the dog demon gave me my answer. He had torn this human man apart, possibly because the man had gotten in the way of his mission…me.

Unsure, I continued to follow him, and slowly realizing there was a trail of bodies in his wake.

That was the reason he had snorted at me. He had already saved my village. Or rather, torn apart anything that looked the slightest bit out of place.

A morning mist was starting to set in, dawn surely to arrive soon, giving the village an almost surreal feel. Everybody was dead. The village men had obviously died from the bandits, their insides spilt upon the the ground from sword wounds.

The bandits though…it was as if a wild animal had come through here and ripped them all apart. I could see women crying against huts, holding the bodies of their husbands and children, their clothes in shreds.

I bit back the bile that wanted to come up. The women had lived…but their eyes shown they were dead inside. My prayers had come too late. I gripped Chiyo a little tighter, thankful I had at least saved one person. That didn't make the guilt go away, but somehow, I did feel a little better about it.

As we came upon the medical hut, I stopped dead at its opening, a feeling of dread washing over me. What would I find on the other side of this door?

I glanced at my furry companion, noticing how still he sat against the doorway, as if waiting for me to reveal the hut's contents. A part of me wanted to keep on walking. To turn around and walk to the bone eaters well, to beg the gods above to give me passage, to spare me from this harsh life I had unknowingly chosen all those years ago.

I gripped the fabric that covered the door frame, my fingers pale like ice as I pulled it aside.

Kaede lay there on the floor in a pool of blood, her one good eye staring blankly at me. Her death had been swift, a sword through the heart. It didn't make it any easier. I began shaking, the reality of everything finally taking over.

I had left her. She was dead. Kaede was dead…I had left her here to die…along with everyone else. And now I had to live with that decision for the rest of my life.

I closed the fabric of the hut, my eyes searching for the familiar canine face I was becoming accustomed to. However, like the wind, he was gone, not even a hair left behind in his wake. I was alone again once more…

* * *

Can't help but wonder who this silver haired golden eyed doggy might be. Okay I totally know! I'm excited to play this out. It's not your typical Sesshy/Inuyasha turned into a doggy story I promise. You're gonna fall in love with the ingenious plot I'm brewing here, if I can just figure out how exactly I want to play it out. Reviews are very much appreciated. Reviews are used as a marker to tell other readers that this fanfiction is worth reading, plus I put a lot of hours into creating this story, so please give me a moment of your time to tell me what you think! Off to go post Solace before I'm murdered in my sleep (tents aren't very great at keeping our rabid readers after all lol!)

PLEASE REMEMBER #FOLLOW #FAVORITE #REVIEW #FORWARD


	2. No Rest for the Weary

OMG I'm alive! Just kidding! Sorry for the ridiculously long wait on this update. Can I just say choosing a direction for this story was harder than I thought. I considered many different openings for this chapter, each one worst than the last, before I finally decided this was the way I wanted to go. Sometimes the best way to go with something is to try several different options till it leads you to where you need to go. I still don't know how exactly I want the plot of this to go, but at least I have a firm grasp of who this sneaky dog demon is and why he seems to appear.

I hope everyone had a great Christmas and a happy New year. I know there are probably some of you out there who might not have someone to celebrate to, and some who have lost people that are important to them. I hope in some way my stories can ease your loneliness just a bit during this cold, unforgiving season and soon spring will come and break through the darkness! Thank you guys again and please make sure to review!

* * *

Chapter 2: No Rest for the Weary

In a world where everything could fall apart at a moment's notice, how are you supposed to keep yourself together? In a blink of an eye, a treasured friend could become someone you don't even know anymore. Your home could become nothing but a pile of ash and memories. Your dreams nothing more than shattered glass that cut deep into your flesh as you walk across the bloody rubble.

As I listened to the hushed whimpers that filled the night air, I took in a shuddering breath. The urge to scream out my frustrations to the heavens became nothing more than a choked knot in my throat, threatening to suffocate me if I didn't let it out. I fought against the weariness that clung to my bones.

My fingers clutched tightly against my bow as the cold winds continued to blow against us from the north, a precursor of what was to come if the darkened storm clouds were anything to go by.

Glancing at our makeshift camp, I couldn't stop the tired sigh that broke through me. The destruction of the village had been massive and irreparable. So many men had died that night. Many of the women who had survived soon followed. They had become like the village; broken and irreparable.

I took in the six women that remained, huddled close to one another as if to create an impenetrable barrier as they slept. Only three children had survived the onslaught of that night. Chiyo and two boys. Kenta and Ren.

It hadn't taken long to realize that staying in the village was impossible. War was coming, and if we didn't leave, we would be caught in the crossfires. Not to mention the bandits and deserters that would follow.

So many women refused to leave what was left of the only home they knew. Still in shock. Still waiting to wake up from this nightmare.

I bit my lip in an effort to forget what I had done. That I had run away when they had needed me most. Yet here I was, running away again. I guess I was good at that. I felt Chiyo snuggle closer against my thigh, her small fingers clenched deep into the red fabric of my hakama.

Ren was curled against her, his chin resting against the crest of her chestnut hair as he rubbed soothing circles against the top of her hand. He had always been the older brother type for the younger village children. He had his mother's pretty, brown eyes and fluffy black hair.

He had barely slept in the days that followed our departure, the dark bags under his eyes obvious even in the darkness of night. I had found him not far from his mother's body, naked and bloody as he stared blankly at the world.

Chiyo had been the one to convince him to come with us, her gentle hand leading him away from that place, her voice an angel's call to his broken spirit.

Kenta preferred to sleep on my other side, his whimpers breaking my heart as he fought some unknown enemy in his sleep. I brushed my cold fingers through his silky dark brown hair, his stiff body finally relaxing as he let out a tired sigh.

Our world had fallen apart. Had been brutally ripped away. Yet here we were, in the middle of the forest, filled with god knows what, trying to survive.

I felt as if I was drowning. My lips just barely breaking the surface long enough to breathe, before I slipped back under again, my hands clawing an endless battle against something I couldn't see.

Often, I found myself praying. Waiting with bated breath for the sound of his howl, the crunch of leaves under his thick white paws. It was only when those golden eyes blinked in the darkness that I could finally relax.

Not once, in the past four nights, did he break past the tree line that hid us from the world. I always knew when he was here though. That strange aura of his singing out to me like a siren song, lulling me into a restless sleep.

A part of me wondered who he was. Why was he protecting us? For how long would he continue this nightly ritual? Did he not want anything in return?

It wasn't until I finally woke up a few hours later, the first drops of rain drenching my skin, that I realized once more I had missed my chance to ask him my endless stream of questions.

Sluggishly, I stood up, waiting for the nauseating sensation of dizziness to wear off. My entire body felt sore. How Inuyasha made sleeping against a tree look comfortable I'll never know. Sitting up all night only seemed to give me never ending headaches.

"Are you thirsty Kagome?" I glanced at the young woman who had spoken, taking in her long raven hair and stiff smile. Blinking away the sleep in my eyes, I only nodded at Saeko. Talking was something that lately I just felt uncomfortable in.

Looking around, I knew this would be our last night in this clearing. It had been the first place I had thought of when we left the village. The familiar wood of the bone eaters well had somehow soothed me through the first few days of grief.

Despite being unable to travel through time, I could still feel the hidden pulse of magic flowing through the clearing that surrounded us. A part of me was tempted to leave all this behind. To try once more to return to a world that I no longer knew, even if I knew it was futile.

Running my fingers over the damp wood, I pushed away those urges. My home was here. My duty was here. I had nothing left to return to on that side. I had made my choice long ago and I would stick with it.

"We leave today. Let's pack up the belongings and wake up the children." It felt odd to give orders. For a good portion of my life, I had let others take the lead. Sure, I always thought of myself as a strong woman with a penchant of speaking her own mind, but this and that were two completely different things.

As I watched the women quickly gather together what little belongings we had carried, I was once more terrified at the responsibility I now held. I was the only thing keeping this group safe. My choices could determine our survival…or our deaths.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, I shook my head to force those thoughts as far from my mind as I could. A small, cold hand gripped my hand, forcing me back to the present.

Looking down, I couldn't help but smile at Kenta. He reminded me so much of Shippo when he was younger. Scared of everything but always trying to act brave. His mother had been one of the many to stay in the village. Her only request was that we take her remaining son with us. To take him far away and never look back.

I couldn't even imagine how she had felt. How she could remain in such a place, knowing that death was on the horizon. Squeezing his trembling fingers tightly in mine, I knelt down to wrap his body in my arms. His hair smelled of grass and dirt as I nuzzled my face into it, his little body practically melting into the dampened warmth of my clothes.

I had always had a soft spot for kids. I had practically raised Shippo and Rin on my own these past few years, and perhaps it was the empty nest getting to me, but it felt incredibly soothing to be needed. As if the children were anchors keeping me from losing it in this harsh world.

"Kagome, are we leaving?" Chiyo's voice was soft as she and Ren walked up to us. Glancing up at them, I felt my heart constrict. I could be leading everyone to their deaths. We could just be walking away on borrowed time, running away from the inevitable. Yet… we had to try.

Nodding, I raised one of my arms, inviting them into a group hug. They were huddled against me within a moment, craving the human contact as much as I seemed to.

"Everything will be alright. We just have to reach the next village and we will be fine." I wanted to believe that such a thing wouldn't be so hard. I listened to the rustle of the wind in the trees around us, felt the rain drop just a little harder against my skin. I knew it was going to be difficult.

We should have left days ago. However, several of the women had practically been unable to move after that terrible night. Too sore, too mentally broken, we had needed time to recover. The world had already been too kind, allowing us a small breather before we began our journey.

It made my mind wander back to the days of Naraku. How many villages had we come across that were destroyed? Had there also been survivors like us, trying to find salvation in what seemed like a hopeless situation.

It made me miss the safety of Inuyasha's presence. The familiarity of Sango and our sisterly bond. The wisdom of Miroku, even if he was a pervert. At least in those days, traveling never truly felt terrifying. Now, the world suddenly seemed so big, and the nearest village may as well have been a million miles away.

Giving one last big squeeze to the children in my arms, I stood with a strength I wasn't sure I possessed. We couldn't keep waiting around like a group of terrified cattle for slaughter. If we wanted safety and protection, we would have to find it ourselves.

With that thought, I grabbed my yellow bag from the ground. I had packed as many herbs and bandages as I could find, praying that I wouldn't need them, but knowing it would be inevitable. Bow in hand, a quiver of arrows on my shoulder, I nodded at the women.

It was now or never. Leading the children to Meera, who was not much more than a child herself at 16, I took my place at the front.

Saeko would be in the back, her keen eyes watching our surroundings with a hatchet in hand. Swords and daggers were all any of the other women would carry, with the children at the center of it all.

I could feel my heart trying to pound out of my chest as we finally walked out of that clearing, my legs feeling like lead as I left the one last place in the world that had ever made me feel safe. We had decided to take the thin deer paths through the woods, preferring to stay away from anything man made.

Afterall, I felt confident in my demon killing skills. It was my man slaughtering ones that I wasn't exactly ready for. I couldn't help but wonder if the mysterious dog that had been watching over us was still out there somewhere, observing from the trees.

I didn't dare send out my aura to look for him though, too nervous to draw unneeded attention towards our vulnerable group. Despite the thick mud we were traversing over, the rain was a godsend in dissolving our scent. If we remained quiet, we could hopefully stay invisible to the demons that lurked in the woods.

For how long though remained the question.

The first few hours of walking had been thankfully been uneventful. We didn't bother to leave markers to keep track of our trail. After all, there was nothing to return to. My main hope was to soon come across the river that I was certain would be about another hour away. If we reached that, all we had to do was keep following it to the next village.

Taking in the exhausted gasps and harsh breathing around me, I prayed I was right. We weren't exactly in the best of shape to be walking for days on end. Most of us hadn't slept well in days, not to mention other factors. I could feel my feet cramping and the soreness in my ankles.

Guess I wasn't 15 anymore.

As the rain became even more heavy however, I knew we'd have to stop soon. Besides, getting close to a river in heavy rainfall just wasn't a good idea. Honestly, trekking through the muddy woods filled with who only knows what, probably wasn't my brightest idea either.

At this rate, we were going to die of pneumonia.

Cursing quietly, I looked around for some form of shelter. Unfortunately, we were on flat lands, and caves weren't exactly forthcoming in this particular area. At this rate, anything remotely dry would do.

"What is that smell?" Blinking, I looked at Chiyo, whose nose was scrunched up in disgust. Meera instantly was shushing her, frantically looking around to see if anything had heard her.

Taking a quick sniff, I felt my stomach curl. How on earth had I not noticed THAT? Whatever it was, it smelled very, very dead. The worst part of it was that it probably would have smelled worse if not for the rain. I could only imagine something ridiculously large had made that smell.

Pushing back the nausea, I sniffed a little deeper, trying to decide where exactly it was coming from, before walking towards it.

Not even ten steps through the foliage, and I found what I was looking for. A large, very much dead, boar demon. Something had apparently been eating at it, if its emptied stomach was anything to go off. He had to have been massive, considering that he was bigger than several huts put together.

Glancing around, I didn't see anything that could have taken down such a mighty animal. That or whatever it was just didn't really like watered down ham. Either way, I wasn't about to turn away a gift horse or rather…pig.

"We'll be staying here till the rain lets up a little." There were shocked gasps as everyone shared mortified glances.

"Um…Kagome, I don't mean to be rude but…don't you think we should find some sort of shelter?" It was Meera who had spoken up, her face showing her obvious disgust at the situation. Shrugging, I walked forward, ignoring how the mud seemed to bleed red underneath my sandals.

Don't be grossed out Kagome. You've totally walked through worse. It's just pig guts. It's only a big deal if you make it a big deal.

Thankfully, whatever or whoever had killed our host, had been pretty thorough in literally eating to its hearts content. The stomach cavity had been picked clean, leaving more than enough room to host its uninvited guests.

Thankfully, it was pretty dry in here. If not for the fermented smell of rotting pig meat, it probably would have been almost homey. Guess this is what they meant when people said beggars can't be choosers.

For a few moments, everyone just stood out in the rain, waiting for me to say this was all a big joke and to keep moving. As if to make my point clear, I sat down on a relatively dry rib bone, already shuffling out of my drenched haori.

It was Ren who made the first move, gently pulling Chiyo and Kenta inside. The young girl looked as if she was ready to vomit at any moment. I quickly opened my bag and pulled out the first thing I could think of. Dried mint leaves.

I handed them out, letting the children take eager breaths of it to soothe their rolling stomachs. It didn't take much longer for the women to follow, their shoulders slumped in defeat. Thankfully it was still early spring, which meant though it was still cool outside, at least it wasn't humid. I didn't want to think of what giant, humid pig innards smelled like.

We began the tiring effort of taking off our clothes and trying our best to ring water out of them towards the open entrance. Trying to find dry firewood in this watery mess would be next to impossible, so we would just have to curl close if we had any chance of absorbing body heat from one another.

"Kagome…we aren't going to live here… are we?" Kenta's voice was hushed, as if he didn't want anyone else to hear him complaining. Smiling, I shook my head. After all, we were desperate but not THAT desperate. I watched as Chiyo's face once more scrunched up at the thought.

"Gross Kenta." And with that, childish bickering began breaking through the once dreary atmosphere. It was almost relaxing to hear the familiar sounds. Looking at the amused expressions on everyone else's face, I could tell I wasn't the only one that felt that way.

"To be honest, I didn't think we'd make it this far. To think we are resting inside a boar demon. It must be the craziest thing I've ever done." I could stop myself from chuckling at Yukina, the dryness in her voice a welcome sound after what felt like days of silence.

She had been one of the wealthier women in town. Her husband a well known merchant who would come back with beautiful silks and jewels to cover her in. I had heard that the reason she had stayed in our moderately poor village was to care for her ailing sister, who Kaede and I had known quite well until she had passed late last winter.

Glancing at her silky light brown hair, almost blonde during the summertime, I couldn't help but wonder how different things would have been for her if she had left this village behind her years ago. Despite being close to thirty, her face barely looked aged at all. Her skin looked softer than a child's, even under all the grime and dirt from our relatively short journey.

I could only imagine what must have been done to her that night. A quick look at her wrists and ankles still revealed dark black and purple bruises. Biting my cheek, I resisted the urge to ask her how she was doing. It was a question none of the women wanted to hear right now.

Quietly, I laced my fingers through hers, wanting to provide even just a slightest bit of comfort. For a moment, she flinched, and I wondered if she would pull away. When her head gently rested against my shoulder however, I finally aloud myself to breathe.

Closing my eyes, I hummed a soft prayer to the gods, begging them to continue watching over us. It was a prayer I had heard Kaede chant many times during strife and war over the years. I could feel Yukina gently humming next to me, and soon, Saeko was on my other side, her words bold as she chanted.

Soon, the air was filled with feminine voices, the hairs on the back of my neck raising as the world around us seemed to quiet down to allow our prayers to carry as if to the gods themselves.

I felt him before I saw him. His aura wrapping around me as if he were a big cat, weaving between my legs and over my flesh. It was almost as if he was trying to leave his scent on me, to warn away anyone who dared to challenge his claim.

Why was he here? Who was he? Why did he even care about what happened to us? Nothing more than a weak group of women who were exhausted and on the border of hopelessness. Was he truly a gift from the gods, sent to protect us?

Our song soon quieted into contemplation, everyone seeming to be aware that we weren't alone, but for some reason, not entirely scared by the notion.

As if in a trance, I opened my eyes. I didn't exactly expect to see him just laying at the entrance, his thick muddy paws crossed while a large dog head laid on top of them. No one said a word as his golden gaze met mine, his fluffy, white tail lazily tapping the floor, up and down.

Everyone had seen him that night as he tore through the men who had tortured them, destroying any man that looked even slightly out of place. Yukina and Saeko were squeezing my hands so hard I thought they would break my bones. I rubbed my thumbs as gently as I could against their whitened knuckles, hoping it would tell them in some way to be at ease.

"Hello again." My voice sounded far calmer than I felt. I wasn't sure how, but I knew he wouldn't harm us. Why he had decided now to approach after days of watching from a distance I wasn't sure, but whatever the reason, I was sure we would be okay.

That or maybe I was just too exhausted to care anymore.

It was almost charming, watching his head cock to the side, those long, silky ears flopping over, exposing a warm pink color of his inner ear. As always, he said nothing, only watching silently.

"It's the white doggy." Chiyo's whisper seemed to echo around us as we all sat with bated breath.

I watched those eyes flicker to the young girl, his lips curling into what one would think of as a smile if not for the terrifying view of very sharp teeth. Unsure what else to do, I let go of the hands that gripped mine so tightly, preferring to stand even if it felt like my legs would lose strength at any given moment.

His eyes instantly shifted back to me, one fluffy brow raising as if questioning my decision. Hell, I was questioning my decision! Biting my lip for a moment, I took a long, quiet breath. I could feel everyone staring at me, waiting…

"We come in peace." Why was it at the most important moments, my mind just seemed to blank and words just seemed to fall out of my mouth? Had all those years living in feudal Japan been for nothing? Apparently when push comes to shove, the only thing that I seemed to do is spill some overused one liner.

The blank stare I received didn't particularly seem that amused at my statement, if anything he looked confused. After all, wasn't he the one who had just arrived? Shouldn't this technically be his one liner? Or perhaps he really was just a dog, whose only real thoughts were concerning the bacon we apparently were surrounded by?

"Um…never mind that. What brings you here mister…" Dog demon? What does one call someone whose name hasn't even been introduced?

The oversized canine apparently wasn't in the mood to give out any answers as he only laid his large head back down on his paws, his tail finally stopping it's wagging rhythm and relaxing in a pile of white silk at his side.

Well…maybe he just didn't like rain? Or maybe this was his way of saying he'd watched over us for the past few days and it was time to return the favor? Either way, it appeared he wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

Relaxing slightly, I looked at the women and children huddled behind me, their eyes never leaving the white creature who laid at the entrance of our rotting cave like some sort of furred mat.

"Everyone, please get some rest! As soon as the rain stops, we will be heading out." For a moment, all I received were looks of shock, their eyes pivoting from me, to the beast that slumbered on the floor before looking back at me.

As if to make some sort of point, I sat back down on the floor, my back resting again a series of thick, sleek rib bones. I didn't take my eyes off him, watching as droopy golden eyes gently closed after a few tired blinks.

A part of me still wondered if maybe he was Sesshomaru in disguise. But there weren't any markings on his face. Nor had he been drooling green, poisonous goo. Plus, there was the whole fact he was the third of Sesshomaru's dog demon size. Perhaps this was what one called travel sized?

Did I even need to mention that there was no way in all that was holy that Sesshomaru would ever bother to protect us in the first place?

His aura was also strange. As if it was pure demonic energy. Even Sesshomaru's energy didn't feel this uncontained. It was hair raising, yet for some reason, something about him didn't scare me like it should have.

It also seemed strange that he would suddenly appear during the day time. Hadn't he only been coming at night? Then again, wouldn't it be strange if he didn't exist during day?

Curling my legs closer to my chest, I wrapped my arms around them and rested my chin on my knees. Sudden warmth on both of my sides told me the children had scooted around me, their small fingers kneading into my clothes like kitten paws as they curled closer.

Something about the warmth made my mind hazy, and despite my desire to stay awake and keep watch on the demon that took up most of our living space, I finally gave in to the calls of sleep.


End file.
